


Sharing Warren

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grahamprice, Grahampricefield, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/F/M, Vigilante Warren Graham, Warren Graham has power, grahamfield - Freeform, little Masturbation, maybe Pricefield, this is wierd that I writing stuff like this, trio couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Warren is having a tough time and feeling depressed. Max and Chloe loved each other, but they want a boy to be part of their life. How would they admit their feeling for a boy?





	Sharing Warren

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time to write some "adult stuff" (you know what I mean). I don't personally write that stuff because I might get hated or reported, but I want to try something new. Warning: If you're not a fan of Grahampricefield, then this story is not for you. If you are a fan, then maybe this story is for you. I might do more "adult stuff", but I try not to do too much. I'm still doing my timeline. Anyway, this is part of my timeline which is the original timeline. In this timeline, Warren, Max, and Chloe are trio couple. So, enjoy the story.

Sharing Warren

On the night, it is prom night at Blackwell where all students are having a good time. In the girl dorm, Max and Chloe wearing their dresses and then put on their make-up. They both love each other, but mostly they both fell in love with a boy, Warren Graham.

After that all of their moment, they take their purse and leave the room and hold their hands like a couple. "Today is the night. Chloe and I are going to have fun, but I wonder if Warren going as well. I hope he comes… so, he joined us…" Max uttered while holding hand with Chloe.

"Hey, Max. Do you think Warren will come to prom? He looked mad as he doesn't want to talk with us", Chloe concerned.

"I don't know. I texted him and he says that he will come. I felt sad for him since Brooke abuse him", said Max in sadness tone.

"Yeah. At least, he dumps her and moved on. I hate to see him depressed. I wonder what's he up to," said Chloe.

"Yeah.." Max said

Meanwhile

Warren was in his room as sit in his bed. Warren used to be a friendly and goofball guy, but until then his personality changed lately. He is still friendly but never smiled lately. He now became silent type.

"Thank god. I'm done with Brooke. Ever since Max friend zoned me, I thought that I'd be happy with Brooke until then she became a crazy bitch. After all this bullshit, It is becoming more worst as Max invited me to hang out, but bringing her girlfriend, Chloe. I'm not saying it is a bad thing. At least, she trying to cheer me up, but it's not helping. I'm happy for Max and Chloe are a couple, but… At the same time, I felt so angry because I kept seeing them kiss. I'll admit it… It pretty hot, but I felt like they did this on purpose just to mock me. I get it. I fucking get it! She fucking friend zoned me! This is why there no happy fucking ending !" Warren uttered, angrily.

He looked at his hand and lightly used his nightmare ability. He has been fighting criminals who were psychopath, sadistic, drug dealers, and rapist over 3 years. Max and Chloe are very unaware of his power and his vigilante activity.

He gets up and looks at the mirror. "I'm looked shit right now. At least, I have to get ready for the prom. I know I'm scaring Max and Chloe, but I'm sorry. I wish I can be happy again…"

He didn't get the suit, but he wears his nice dress shirt, dark blue jean, and black and white loafers. He then combs his hair a little bit. Later, he received a text from Max:

Max: Hey, Warren. Sorry if I bothering you. Chloe and I are here at the prom. Listen, I know you been down lately. You don't have to come if you want to. Later, we'll visit you. Okay. "

After reading the text, he still has to go as he needs some cheer up. He then leaves the room. It was tough for him to enjoyed the prom, but he just goes for having a good time.

When he arrived at the prom, he saw Max and Chloe dancing, but they never notice him. He secretly smiled," There Max and Chloe dancing together, but at least… they are happy together."

He went to the table to get a drink, but it has alcohol instead of soda or punch. He doesn't care, grab the cup and drink a small sip. When Logan and Zachary showed up with their dates, they bully him by blocking his way. Warren finds this annoying, but he doesn't feel like fighting.

"Where are you going, wimp," Zachary insult, while Logan and their dates laughing.

"I got no time for this bullshit," Warren answered, tries to walk away.

"Hey, I'm talking to-", Zachary tries to finish, before Warren physical grabbed his arm, twisted.

It causes the students including Max and Chloe around the fight. Max and Chloe feel shocked that Warren is here but start the fight.

"Warren is here…. Thank, God. At the same time, those dumb jocks won't stop bothering him," Max uttered and anger, while Chloe holds her.

While holding her girlfriend, Chloe saw Warren easily beat them.

"Damn, Warren… you really teach them a lesson. I'm getting worried about you...now," Chloe uttered.

After defeating them, Warren grabs Zachary's hair and said," Now, you will say my name correctly. Are we on the same page?"

"Yes… I will…" Zachary answered, feel the pain.

So, he let go of him and leave the prom as he didn't want to make a problem; Luckily, there were no staffs because they were drinking and began to drunk. When Warren takes his leave, Max and Chloe leave and follow him until reaching to the boy's dorm.

The two entered the dorm. Luckily, there were no boys around since they went to the prom.

"Poor, Warren.." Max said in a sad tone.

"I know…" Chloe answered.

"This is been a tough week for him. The day that I finally fell in love with Max… I remember the time when I said that Warren wouldn't stand a chance. Finally, my girlfriend friend-zoned him. He then goes with Brooke, but then shit goes wrong… Before that happen, I was on the train track where Max and I like to hang out. Then I was stuck… again. I don't know how. Then, Warren just showed up and saved me… I almost get killed by train… We thanks him that time, but smiled and left. I began to have a strange feeling… When Brooke thing happens, I feel that I want to help him… and Max as well. Now, I feel an ass. The truth is... Max and I are in love with him. We want him to be part of… our life," Chloe uttered.

"Shall we, Max?" Chloe said.

Max nodded. She lightly knocks the door. "Warren… it's me… Max"

Come in then…" Warren said.

The two entered his room and see Warren sitting down in his bed, looked depressed.

"Hey, Warren. We saw-" Max explained before Warren cut her off." I know. You must think that I'm…"

"Warren, you didn't do anything wrong," Chloe said. " Those guys… they deserved it. You did the right thing."

"I understand, Chloe, but… I took it too far as... I… almost broke Logan's arm." Warren nodded.

Chloe and Max began to sit between him and began comfort. He began to look confused, but don't matter anyway.

"Warren, it's been… forever… that you never smile and look happy," Max concerned.

"I know. Warren… We… We missed the old you who… enjoyed science and making jokes like old time," Chloe added. "Please, Warren… we need the real you"

Warren knows that they try to help, but they did their best. Then, Max and Chloe leaned on his shoulder.

Warren began looked confused. It is very odd that Max and Chloe are couples, but what now?

"Girls…" Warren said, before blushing

They lift their heads and kisses his cheeks.

"Warren… Chloe and I are… falling in love with you," Max confessed.

"Yeah, you're hella cute… " Chloe added. " We want to see you happy, but be part of our life."

Warren didn't know what to say, but it was very new. "But… are you girls loved each other?"

The two smirked as Max lightly kiss him...and then, it was Chloe turn to kiss him. Warren thinking that this a dream, but it already happens.

"We love you, Warren," Max and Chloe said together.

"I-I- I love you as well," Warren answered. "What the fuck is happening right now?"

Max kissed him passionately and place him down in his bed while Chloe kissing his neck. Then, it turned Chloe to kiss him in the lip while Max kissing his neck. Things got heated…

The girls removed their dresses and showed their rare breast and underwear. Warren began to feel arousing at the moment. When the two continue kissing, they help to remove Warren's clothes, but his boxer.

"Whoa… I never expected that Max and Chloe actually love me. Are we… having… a three-way? Just relax, dude. These girls love you… Just enjoyed the love " Warren uttered.

"Warren, are you ready for this?" Chloe began to seductive. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't… know," Warren answered, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, Warren. You will enjoy the fun," Max smirked.

The girls removed their underwear and showed their private part. Then, removing his boxer. The three are now fully nude. Max and Chloe began to play with Warren's genital as they kissing it which Warren moaning.

When they playing his "thing", Max and Chloe kissed each other which made him enjoyed girl on girl action.

"Wow..." Warren moaned.

They both smirked. Chloe does something with his genital while Max kissing him. The three enjoyed it. Then, Chloe kissing him while Max watching. Afterward, Chloe is top of him and lightly ride him while Max continues watching.

"Remember, Chloe. We have to take a turn," Max said while watching Chloe and Warren.

It was wasn't that long until then it's Max turn. It was her first time to lose virginity, but Chloe helped her guide. When she get hang of this, Chloe began to do self-pressure as watching them do it.

When they lose control, all three climaxed together. Warren laid down in his bed while Max and Chloe rest their heads into his chest. They use the blanket to cover themselves.

It was a very odd night, but he still doesn't understand why.

On midnight, Warren sits up his bed while Max and Chloe sleep. Warren lightly used his power, but then stopped when Max and Chloe woke up.

"Warren, are you alright," Max asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I...just thinking something that… well… nightmare…" Warren answered.

"Oh", Max replied.

"It's okay, Warren. We all have some bad dream. With us, you never have a bad dream. Okay? Let's get back to sleep," Chloe added.

Warren nodded, laid down and put his arms around behind while Max and Chloe put their heads into his chest. While Max and Chloe sleep, Warren looked at the ceiling and….

Smile…..

The end


End file.
